Over the years, various snowshoes and snowshoe apparatuses have been developed to aid outdoor enthusiasts traverse snowy terrain. Conventional snowshoes typically comprise a frame, a deck affixed to the frame, and a binding assembly for coupling a snowshoer's footwear to the snowshoe. A cleat or crampon is also typically pivotally attached to the frame. When traversing particularly uneven terrain, the wearer of the snowshoe may dig the cleat or crampon into the terrain beneath the snowshoe to increase traction and prevent slippage.